


Rules and Regulations: unofficial ending

by Anonymous



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In this ending, Peter opens up to a teacher at MIT named Wade Wilson about his last tormentor, Headmaster Elise. What he doesn't know is that Wade was a mercenary before he became a teacher. When Wade finds out that the sadistic bastard wants to get a job at MIT to keep tormenting Peter, he tracks him down and makes sure Elise doesn't hurt Peter or anyone else again.





	Rules and Regulations: unofficial ending

**Author's Note:**

> After reading another fic called "rules and regulations" where Peter is tortured and raped by a sadistic professor, I HAD to add my own ending. Just to make things right.

Headmaster Elise woke up in the corner of his living room, hands cuffed behind his back. In his chair was a younger man, blond hair and what looked like slash scars on his face. He was reading a book that Elise soon realized was his journal. The same one he used to document his disgusting acts.

"Holy fucking shit..." the blond said, flipping through the pages. "I met a lot of sick fucks in my day but you...you're something else, buddy."

"Who are you and what are you doing--" Elise shouted before the blond male took out a gun and point it at him. The headmaster quickly sat back down. The scarred man put the journal down and stood up from his chair. He walked over, his gun pointed at the bound and terrified older man.

"My name is Wade." he said. "Peter Parker told me about you. He's a sweet kid. Kind, polite and my own little ray of sunshine. He opened up about a disgusting pedophile that ruined his life and wanted to come back for him." 

"I-I'll share him with you!" The sick pervert said, trying to bargain for his life. "It's obvious you fancy the boy. I'll let you have him whenever you like. I trained him so well on how to please a man, you wouldn't believe!"

Wade lowered the gun, seeming to ponder the offer just made. Elise breathed a sigh of relief, certain that he would be free. That's when the gun, equipped with silencer, went off. The bullet passing through the bastard's knee cap. As Elise screamed in pain, Wade put a bullet in the other one. "You really think I'd want that, you disgusting piece of shit? My father did the same shit to me that you did to Peter. That's why I got into the mercenary business before becoming a teacher. To know how to make men like him suffer."

Elise laid sobbing on the floor. He tried to crawl but the pain was too much. Wade grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him upstairs to the bedroom, the same bedroom where he tortured the poor boy for his sick needs. 

"By the way, ya got any friends or family? I would say that they'd miss ya but after they take a look at that journal of your's, I don't think anyone would shed a tear for ya. Except that other pedo, Skip. You know, if the police haven't tracked him down by then." Wade threw Elise into the corner of his room. "Spread your legs, mr. headmaster."

Elise looked up at Wade, confused and terrified. The former merc pointed the gun at him again. "I said spread em!"

The headmaster did just that, revealing that he had also pissed him. Wade lifted his foot and began stomping on the man's crotch over and over again. His screams getting louder and more ragged as Wade continued. He only stopped after seeing blood starting to stain the man's pants. It wasn't over though. Wade then proceeded to unload the rest of his bullets into the man's crotch, obliterating his dick and testicles until they where nothing but a bloody mush. He then watched as the pervert bled out onto the carpet, dying in agony.

The next day, the police found the headmaster's body, as well as his journal. Days passed and the papers gave the story of the pedophile headmaster and the unknown vigilante that ended him. Tears fell from Peter's face as he read the story, Wade sitting next to him, pretending not to know anything.

"Everything alright, baby boy?" Professor Wilson asked. Peter turned his tear filled face to his lover.

"He's gone." Peter smiled. "He's gone and he's not going to hurt me anymore." The brunette hugged his teacher tightly. 

Wade smiled and held Peter back. He may have left the mercenary business behind him but he was willing to use the skills he learned to protect Peter and others like him. No one would ever find out about who killed the sadistic headmaster and after discovering his journal, they didn't want to.


End file.
